Overlord: Colossus en un nuevo mundo
by Nicolas R Burgos
Summary: En YGGDRASIL existe un gremio, no tan importante, que sus dieciséis miembros tienen avatares que están inspirados en un antiguo vídeojuego de culto "Shadow of the Colossus" pero ahora en el cierre de Yggdrassil solo queda uno de ellos para ver el final. Aunque para su sorpresa el final no fue más que solo un nuevo comienzo y ahora solo una duda queda ¿Qué hará el último coloso?
1. Prólogo

Shadow of the Colossus es uno de los vídeojuegos de culto de principio del siglo XXI, que a lo largo del tiempo tuvo muchas relanzamientos con las actualizaciones y mejoras que esas generaciones tenían que dar. El cual se trata de que nuestro personaje en su búsqueda la forma de recuperar a su amada, que fue sacrificada, por eso roba una espada sagrada y se dirigió a las tierras prohibidas, donde podría cumplir con su egoísta meta. Para cumplir su deseo el debe asesinar a dieciséis colosos, con la advertencia de que el precio de que tendría que pagar sería muy alto, la cual se muestra al final de la aventura. Incluso después de un siglo de existencia todavía su encanto no a desaparecido, bueno solo para los miembros de la comunidad.

Este clásico inspiro a los desarrolladores del mejor vídeojuego multijugador de realidad virtual de la generación, YGGDRASIL, a crear y subir un MOD llamado "El Resurgir de los Colosos". Es le permitía a los jugadores/as tener como avatar a los colosos y tener como bioma en terreno donde transcurre los acontecimiento de este clásico osea [Las Tierras Prohibidas] y junto con ella el acceso al [Jardín Prohibido]. Fue un MOD popular por un tiempo sin embargo rápidamente otras actualizaciones o MODs llamara la atención de la comunidad pero a dieciséis jugadores y jugadoras nunca le dejo de llamar la atención. Tanta fue que se organizaron para fundar su propio gremio, que tendría como seda la mismísima {Tierras Prohibidas] y como salon de tronos el [Jardín Prohibido].

Aunque el gremio estaba formada solo por pocos miembros fue considerado uno gremio medianamente fuerte, no para ser uno de los treinta mejores pero si para ser uno de los cien mejore y considerando que existen hasta cinco mil quinientos veintinueve (5.529) gremios tampoco es tan mal ¿no?. Los miembros del gremio tienen dos formas, la primera era su forma de [Coloso] y la segunda es la sus avatares originales que tenían antes de instalarse el MOD pues claramente sería muy difícil jugara a YGGDRASIL solo como un gigante coloso. Algo curioso que paso fue que el gremio fue considerado por la comunidad como un gremio Heteromórfico, pues los colosos fueron clasificados como una rama de los [Golem], la cual es una especie heteromórfica para el juego.

Esto significa que si eran asesinados por otros jugadores, el responsable no sería penalizado y junta al gran racismo contra los/as jugadoras/es heteromórfico que sus miembros fuera víctimas de ataques o que el gremio fuera constantemente invadido, lo que les obliga a modificar algunos aspectos de la sede de su gremio agregándole nuevas estructuras, defensas, trampas, NPC spawn y NPC personalizados. La mayoría de los monstruos autogenerados son de clase Golem y [Hada], estos últimos son pues para los miembros del gremio son los monstruos que menos rompe con el ambiente original que tenía el MOD, pues la estética para su miembro era sumamente importante.

Ser considerados como un gremio heteromórfico hizo que sus miembros fuera de alto nivel, por los constantes desafíos que tenían que superar aunque con la desventaja que solo tenía comunicación solo con otros gremios heteromórficos como Ainz Ooal Gown pero ese cierto aislamiento no les importo, ellos siguieron disfrutando el juego. Sin embarco ser un gremio de pocos miembros tiene sus problemas como que cuando alguno de ellos deja el juego o fallece es más notable su desaparición, lo que hace que sea más dolorosa su partida junto al costo adicional para los restante miembros de mantener, lo cual por ser pocos era ya exigente, el gremio. Aunque lo que termino de matar casi al gremio fue el anuncio del cierre de Yggdrasil, lo que hizo que de los nueve restante solo uno quedara pero no el maestro el cual fue uno de los ocho que dejo al enterarse del cierre. La última miembro del gremio tomo el puesto de {Maestra del Gremio] pero para su tristeza de un gremio prácticamente muerto.

Esta última jugadora tenía como avatar a el treceavo colosos, Phalanx (1) la [ _Aeris Velivolus_ ] (navegante del aire)y su avatar original es una [Mujer-Serpiente Emplumada], ella esta actualmente en el [Desierto de la Muerte] la misma ubicación que en el juego es donde se realiza el "combate" contra su avatar y con ella también tiene el arma del gremio, la cual es una recreación de la mismísima [Espada de Dormin].

Punto de vista de Phalanx

Soy Phalanx, bueno solo en Yggdrasil en el mundo real soy solo una estudiante de informática que próximamente seré Licenciada en Informática, lo que significa que sera otra más para trabajar en uno de las mega empresas que controla el mundo por un sueldo que solo suficiente para sobrevivir, si un buen futuro... para nuestra realidad. Incluso sabiendo que ese es mi futuro es mejor que morir de hambre o por no poder pagar las cuentas para tener aire para respirar, ya que el mundo fue destruido por completo por la avaricia de nuestra sociedad... Siempre me pregunte en que hablan pensado nuestros abuelos para dejarnos este basurero como mundo pero bueno ya es tarde para pensar en eso, este mundo esta al borde de la extinción y cuando se tuvo que hacer algo por el, parece que nadie movió un dedo.

Mi vida fue muy monótona en la actualidad solo estudiaba, comía, estudiaba, comía, estudiaba para rendir los parciales o finales y comía; ya que suena un poco aburrida pero cuanto más rápido pueda graduarme, más rápido podre sobrevivir por mi cuenta y no ser un carga para mi familia, la cual espera que yo más tarde los banque cuando sean viejos, supongo que es reciprocidad.

Así fue mi vida, hasta que por medio de un compañero encontré el mundo virtual o mejor dicho me encontré con una de sus plataformas en la que termine chocando con un YGGDRASIL el mejor DMMO-RPG de esta última generación y en ese momento inició el mejor momento de mi vida. Después de abrir una nueva cuenta y crear mi avatar, el cual es una raza semi-humana, Hombre-Lagarto de sexo femenino que le fui mejorando con el tiempo y la termine convirtiendo en una nueva clase dentro de la raza que elegí. Mi avatar ahora se parece más a una lamia que la raza a la cual pertenece mi avatar, parece a una Gorgona Encapuchada (God of War: Ascension) solo emplumada y con un par de alas en su espalda. Cuando termine de desarrollar mi avatar, empecé a jugar empece a ser conocida como la [Serpiente Emplumada].

Nunca me uní a un gremio pues nunca me intereso a hacerlo, bueno hasta que llego el MOD "El Resurgir de los Colosos" y en ese momento todo cambio, me volví fanático ese MOD y me interese por el universo de ICO, en eso conocí a unas quince jugadores que también estaban muy interesado por Shadow of the Colossus y para tener un lugar donde poder desarrollar ese interés común nos pusimos de acuerdo en funda un gremio con ese MOD. Y así es como nací el [Gremio de los Colosos], cada uno de nosotros elegimos como avatar principal a alguno de los dieciséis colosos, el maestro del gremio eligió ser Malus, el último coloso del juego; yo en cambio elegí a mi coloso favorito, Phalanx.

Me encanto jugar con ella, sentía volaba cuando surcaba los cielos y cuando me enterraba parecía que estaba nadando, ame esos momento y tuve los mejores momentos de mi vida con mis compañeros del gremio pero con el tiempo algunos dejaron de conectarse tan seguido para luego dejar el juego definitivamente o en el caso de uno de mis compañeros falleció, lo cual nos dolió a todos pero son cosas de la vida que no podía controlar. Y así es como el gremio de dieciséis miembro termino con solo nueve miembros restante y que solo tres de ellos seguían conectados pero lo que sello el final de nuestro gremio fue el anunció del cierre de Yggdrasil y con eso termine siendo la última que quedo, lo cual me entristeció mucho y con ese panorama me prepare para el final.

Ahora estoy surcando el cielo de Yggdrasil en los territorios del gremio que todos mis amigos hicimos más específicamente dando vuelta sobre el desierto en donde mi personaje se "enfrente" al protagonista, esperando a los últimos momentos para hacer el último acto teatral para el cierre de Yggdrasil- Esto es lo que todos hubiéramos querido hacer para los últimos momentos- Pensé nostálgicamente al recordad a mis compañeros y los momentos que pasamos- Ojala que los vuelva a ver- Pensé un poco triste al saber que era muy improbable que eso sucediera.

Como la última miembro del gremio inspirado en uno de los juego del universo de Ico, consideró que la mejor forma de recibir el final de nuestro gremio es imitando el final de mi personaje junto a la destrucción de mi estatua como la de los demás. Con eso active una aplicación musical para ambientar mi caído de los cielos osea el mismo tema que tenía el juego para la muerto de los colosos y así me prepara por el acto final, para luego fijarme la hora.

[23:59:01]- Bueno comencemos- Me dije a mi misma para iniciar y así es como inicie la secuencia para que comenzara para luego dejarme caer, igual que en el juego y gracias a una aplicación descendí y aterrice con la misma posición que el juego. Todo fue perfecto excepto por un detalle no había iniciado el tema, lo cual me molesto mucho.

Cuando revise la aplicación un cartel rojo la recibió diciendo- [Error de carga] Desea reintentar Si/No - Maldita sea- Me maldije por que su último acto fuera arruinado por un "error de carga", luego elegí "si" para al menos poder escuchar el tema pero para mi horror no cargo el tema ni otro, empezó a cargar un vídeo llamado "MUERTO DE TODOS LOS COLOSOS | Shadow of the Colossus"- ¡Maldita sea! aplicación... ¡basura!- Si no soy buena insultando, culpo a que fui una anti social por casi toda mi vida pero bueno eso no es importante ahora, lo importante es que esa aplicación me arruino todo.

{23:59:55]- Pero ni modo, ya no puedo volver a intentarlo- Que pena- Pensé deprimida por el acto arruinado por esa aplicación basura que me descargue.

[23:59:56]

Bueno, al menos no fue un mal final.

[23:59:57]

Tuve muchos momentos memorable.

[23:59:58]

Desearía que dura por siempre.

[23:59:59]

Pero mientras duro... Fue bueno.

[00:00:00]

Todo la pantalla empezó a oscurecerse para finalmente volverse totalmente negra y mientras pasaba eso, espere que el servidor me expulsara pero para mi extrañes eso no sucedió.

[00:00:01], [00:00:02],[00:00:03],[00:00:04],[00:00:05]- Esto es muy extraño y no un un buen extraño- Pensé mientra me empecé a asustar porque no podría ver nada, ni sentir, ni tener acceder al menú ni tampoco enviar mensaje a los administradores, lo que hizo que del miedo pasara a ser pánico pero pronto se paso, cuando me di cuenta que seguía en la misma situación sin ningún cambio perceptible. Eso hizo darme cuenta de la inútiles de estar en estado de pánico con ese hecho ineludible me empecé a calmar y con eso mi mente empezó a formular muchas hipótesis de lo que me estuviera pasando- Tal vez entre en coma por un corto circuito de mi conexión cerebro-maquina por el expulsión forzado debido al cierre- Pensé sobre la teoría que más plausible me resultaba pero igualmente que tuviera lógica no significaba que no generara menos miedo que no saber de lo que me estaba pasando, todo lo contrarío daba más miedo esa posibilidad.

Seguí reflexionando por no ser cuanto tiempo, sobre mi actual posición y que podía hacer pero nada me surgió, lo cual me irrito mucho- No voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados y aceptar mi actual estado, sin intentar algo para cambiarlo- Pensé con determinación pero igualmente no sabía que hacer y con eso el tiempo siguió pasando, no se cuanto pero creo que mucho pero de repente algo cambió.

¡Phalanx-sama me escuche! ¡Por favor, despierte nuestra señora!- Escuche como un ruido de gritos pero amortiguado pero lo suficiente claro para entenderlo pero lo importante era de que estaba feliz de que por fin algo estuviera pasando, lo cual me renovó mis esperanzas. Sin embargo, lo que me genero algunas duras es que me estuvieran llamando por mi nombre de personaje y no por mi verdadero nombre- Extraño- Pensé aunque ante de que pudiera seguir en esa linea de pensamiento o si quiera formular una respuesta, empecé a sentir que me estaba moviendo, lo que fue una cosa que me hizo sentir con dos sentimiento contradictorios pues primero estaba feliz de sentir que tenía un cuerpo pero la segunda fue desconcierto pues no sentía que fuera mi cuerpo y junto a que se estaba moviendo por su cuenta no ayudaba en nada.

Así es como mi cuerpo se empezó involuntariamente y sentí que se estaba como sumergiendo, como si estuviera zambullendo en agua pero aunque nunca e nada estoy seguro de que no me estaba ingresando a agua, la razón es simple no se sentía húmeda y más se sentía dura pero a la vez fluía, es realmente una sensación contradictoria y extraña pero no mala. Cuando estuve totalmente sumergida, sentía que estuviera nadando pero sin contener el aire y al paso de poco tiempo empecé a sentir como algo de mi empezaban a llenarse; no, mejor dicho a como inflarse, una cerca de mi cabeza, otra creo que en estomago y la última más abajo, al final de mi cuerpo- ¿Mis pies? no, no lo son esta sensación es muy extraña- Pensé pero no tuve mucho tiempo para eso cuando me di cuento que mi cuerpo empezaba a dirigirse a arriba y con una gran velocidad, como si mi cuerpo quisiera salta de la sustancia en la que e estado nadando.

De repente fui recibida por una intensa luz, la que me segó por algunos momentos para luego empezar a acostumbrarme a la luz y tener las primera visión que tuve desde el cierre de YGGDRASIL. Aunque era un poco borrosa puede definir algunas cosas, la primera era que seguía en donde estaba cuando cerro YGGDRASIL, osea seguía en los dominios de mi gremio lo cual es muy extraño pero algo más que me di cuento es que estoy volando y tengo una hermosa vista aérea de toda la tierra prohibida- Simplemente hermoso- Pensé al ver tal vista y sentir el viento correr por mis aletas...-Espera un momento, "sentir" no es posible en Yggdrasil, bueno el correr el viento no es tan extraño pero "aletas"- Pensé alarmada para luego darme cuenta de que ahora si tenía el control de mis cuerpo y con mis capacidades restauradas, moví mi cabeza para darle un buen vistazo a mi cuerpo y cuando lo hice la sorpresa que me dio fue monumental.

Esto fue así, porque el cuerpo que yo controlaba no era el que era naturalmente mio sino el de avatar coloso, lo significa una cosa...- ¡Soy Phalanx!- Grite mentalmente de pura alegría, todos mi miedos y preocupaciones fueron eclipsadas por esta gratificante sensación de jubilo sin fin. Esta tan emocionada que empece a elevarme aun más y muchos más en el hermoso cielo color celeste claro, todo se sentía tan real, vivo y natural que aumento aun más mi jubilo, estuve así por un tiempo hasta que por fin me calme y empecé a descender a las arenas del desierto. Y como en el juego, empecé a imite las acciones del verdadero colosos al tocar con las puntas de mi aletas la arena en sobrevolaba.

Cuando lo hice, se sintió como si estuviera rozando agua aunque seca y un poco dura pero igual se sentía fantástico y no si a propósito o por instinto, me empece a sumergir en las arenas . Cuando estuve completamente metida en el mar de arenas fui recibida por un cambio de forma de ver, ahora podía ver como ondas que me daba una especie de vista para ver debajo de las arenas, que me ayudo a esquivar piedras y seguir nadando en las arenas.

Después de un grato, empecé a dirigirme a la superficie no como la primera vez, esta vez fue más tranquilo mi salto a los cielos, fue realmente una experiencia única y maravillosa que disfruto todo lo posible que fuera. Cuando termine, me empecé a preguntar como era esto posible pero rápidamente las deje a un lada porque estaba gozando de esto y no me importaba como termine así, lo importante era disfrutar de mi nuevo cuerpo y sentir una nueva sensación que nunca había experimentado, LIBERTAD, sentirme libre, libre de todo y disfrutar de ellos. Esa sensación me hizo comprender una que en mi familia siempre se repetía pero que nunca le encontré significado y que ahora la entiendo "Seamos libres, lo demás no importa nada".

Mientras estaba disfrutando mis nuevas capacidades pude distinguir un ruido no natural, parecían gritos cargados de alegría o cantos, no sabía que podía ser por eso empecé a dirigirme a donde provenían esos extraños ruidos y cuando pode ver el causante de tales ruidos, me recibir otra monumental sorpresa al ver el causante de ella. No era nada raro, pues la fuente del ruido no era otro que un grupo de criaturas que inmediatamente las reconoció como NPC spawn de nuestro gremio junto a los ocho guardianes que aviamos creado, incluyendo a mi creación Anjana (2), la guardiana del [Santuario de Adoración], un NPC personalizada para ser como una suma sacerdotisa, es de la raza de las hadas de nivel 100 y su diseño era el de Mono de Shadow of the Colossus, solo con alas de hadas; a su lado una unicornio negro inspirado en Agro. Ellos parece que se dieron cuenta que les estaba viendo y para mi sorpresa de me inclinaros todos para que luego solo los guardianes del gremio se levantaran y de ellos fue Anjana hablara.

Phalanx-sama es un gran alivio verla surca nuevamente los cielos nuevamente, por favor perdónenos por a verla fallado, le suplico en su misericordia ser nos perdones por nuestro fracaso en protegerlos mi señora- Dijo con lagrimas en su ojos mientras ellas y los demás guardianes se volvían a arrodillar también pidiendo mi perdón.

Esa acciones la dejaron desconcertadas y solo una único linea de pensamiento pude formular en mi cabeza- ¿Qué carajo esta pasando?- Pensé mientra seguía dando vuelta en el cielo sobre ellos.


	2. Capítulo 1

Las tierras prohibidas o la tierra de los [Dioses de las Rocas] es una tierra ancestral y antiguas que por mucho tiempo fueron solo habitadas por los dioses de las rocas, colosos gigantes que cuidaban este valle secreto y las ruinas de una extintas como olvidada civilización, que no se saben si fueron ellos los que crearon a los colosos o que eran adoradores de los dioses de las piedras. Esto cambio cuando por el poder que emanaban de ellos, empezaron a surgir diferentes tipos y clases de golems, los cuales al principio fueron solo seres simples pero con el tiempo empezaron a adquirir más inteligencia y empezaron adorar a los dioses de la piedra como los dioses de los golems pero ellos nunca construyeron nada, preferían vivir en las ruinas que construir una civilización propia. Ellos fueron los únicos que les dieron compañía por milenios pero eso termino cuando unos nuevos seres llegaron al valle para asentarse, ellos fueron las tribus de hadas que estaban huyendo de la persecución que los Vanir en el Imperio Asgardianos estaban impulsando.

Nadie sabe exactamente que impulso a los Vanir a romper sus relación con las hadas, las cuales convivieron pacíficamente desde que que Yggdrasil les dio vida pero las consecuencias fueron claras, la desaparición casi en su totalidad de la civilización de las hadas y en ese contexto, ellas iniciaron lo que fue llamado "El gran Éxodo". Al principio estuvo compuesto por todas las unión de tribus de hadas y dirigido por un consejo de hadas ancianas pero con el tiempo eso fue cambiando, el anterior sistema dio paso por necesidades a la aparición del título de [Reina Hadas] y un liderazgo único. Sin embargo este cambio repentino de modelo político como social no fue recibido por todos con los brazos abiertos pero por el momento tuvieron que silenciar sus quejas, pues lo primero era sobrevivir y cuando eso este garantizado, llegara el momento de las quejas y reclamos.

Pero esa premisa empezó a ser cada vez más desgastada lo que llego al final un punto de ruptura, lo que se expresó con la rebelión de algunas caudillas, que termino rompiendo en dos a la anterior unión, los que apoyaban a la [Reina Hada] y a las que apoyaban a las [Caudillas Hadas]. En ese momento los dos grupos de hadas tomaron caminos separado, el de la {Reina Hada] se dirigió a Helheim para unirse a una gran alianza contra los asgardianos (Nazarick); y el de las caudillas optaron por huir de los nueve mundo principales y buscar refugio en algún mundo secundario. Este último grupo por casualidades del destino encontraron las [Tierras Prohibidas], los cuales al creer que estaba deshabitada empezaron el proceso para instalarse en el pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos en el valle, como en un principio creyeron.

Los primeros contactos entre los golems y hadas fueron frías, los golems no las atacaron pero era evidente para las hadas que tampoco las aceptaron, este estado dio como consecuencia un estado de paz incomoda para ambas partes pero las hadas no tuvieron más remedio que soportarlo pues no tenían a donde ir ni tampoco tenían las fuerzas suficientes para iniciar un conflicto con los golems y salir victoriosos. Ese fue el estado del inicio de las relaciones entre hadas y golems aunque fue poco a poco mejorando osea los golems mostraban más tolerancia a las hada pero todavía no las habían aceptado eso fue su forma de relación hasta que dos suceso inesperado paso e impactante paso. El primero fue un casual pero significante encuentro entre entre Anjana, la primogénita de uno de las principales [Caudillas Hadas} y la diosa de piedra Phalanx, la joven hada mientra jugaba se termino perdiendo y termino en el territorio de la diosa, la joven se encontraba asustado cuando hizo su primer encuentro con la diosa. La joven Anjana se encontraba paralizada de miedo al ver tal ser gigante pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no tenia ninguna intención maliciosa contra ella, incluso más empezó a jugar con ella y así empezó una de las relaciones más fructífera de la historia.

Phalanx es una deidad pacifica en su ser, la violencia no se encuentre naturaleza ella también es muy protectora de la naturaleza, así que al sentir las ondas negativa de la joven hada, recordando que las hadas son espíritus de naturaleza, hizo que ella se presentara ante ella y aunque al principio pareció que había empeorando la situación pronto supo superarla e iniciar una relación amistosa con la pequeña hada, la cual había empezado a venir seguidamente a ella a jugar. Lo que para la ancestral entidad fue como un bendición, ya que aunque tuviera a sus hermanos y a sus "hijos" (Golems) pocas veces tenía encuentros con ellos, así que tener la compañía de esta joven hada fue refrescante para se monótona vida.

Para Anjana, ir a ver al "golem amistoso" se volvió parte de su vida, aunque siempre en secreto ya que estaba seguro que su madre y clan no lo hubieran aprobado, ya que no tienen un buen punto de visto acerca de los golems, es por eso que siempre sus encuentros lo hace en sus tiempo libres y así fue su relación hasta que el segundo suceso inesperado paso. Ese suceso fue que un grupo de exploración asgardianos encontró el valle secreto y a las hada ese suceso inicio una batalla entre las hadas y el grupo de exploración, las hadas sabían que si dejaban que alguno de ese grupo de asgardianos escaparan significaría su fin para ellas. Ese conflicto sería recordado como la [Batalla de la Entrada], esta batalla no era una simple batalla para las hadas en ese coche se decidiría si viven o muere pero incluso dando todo lo que tenían apenas pudieron contener a los asgardianos, los que estaban decididos a apoderarse del palacio principal o Santuario de la Adoración en el cual la mayoría de las hadas se habían instalado, para tener ya una base de operación para la futura invasión.

La batalla duro una semana y las hadas estaban apunto de ser derrotadas pero cuando las situación parecía decisivamente a favor de los asgardianos algo que ninguno de los dos bandos había previsto sucedió, los golems entraron en escena y a favor de las hadas. A pesar de ese nuevo factor igualmente era difícil cambiar aun la marea pero eso cambio cuando las [Dieciséis Deidades de Piedra] también se involucraron para defender su hogar. Ese suceso fue el factor que termino de cambiar la marea a favor de las hadas y para ellas siempre sera recordada como " _El día en que la piedra hizo templar la tierra y el cielo, trayendo destrucción a los enemigos de todo la existencia_ ", esa fue la oración que desde ese día siempre las ancianas recitaban cuando le relataban a las nuevas generaciones sobre los suceso que marco para siempre sus vidas y como ellas iniciaron su culto hacia los [Dioses de la Piedra].

En ese momento cuando las hadas se encontraron con dioses de la piedra fue el momento en que ellas se dieron que estas tierras en la cual se habían instalado era habitado por entidades que fácilmente, si quisieran, podrían barrerlas de la existencia, eso se quedo muy patente en su primer encuentro donde todas las hadas vieron como estas criaturas destruyeron por completo al grupo de exploración asgardiano, sin dejar sobrevivientes. Ese encuentro fue muy tenso para las hadas, bueno lo fue hasta que Anjana se dirigió a Phalanx para agradecerle y para después hacerlo con los demás colosos, eso rompió el shock colectivo empezaron hacer lo mismo que la primogénita de una sus lideres.

Desde ese momento se relación con los golems cambio radicalmente de una relación fría a una relación amistosa y aceptación de ambas parte, y como los golems, las hadas empezaron a venerar a los [Grandes Colososo] descubriendo que la parte inferior del palacio en donde se instalaron, había una cámara donde se encontraba la representación de todos los [Dioses de la Piedra] como enormes estatuas. Al darse cuenta de eso, lo nombraron como el {Santuario de la Adoración] y al palacio primero como [Palacio Templo del Santuario de la Adoración} y más tarde como la [Ciudad Sagrada del Santuario]; y Anjana adquirió el título de [Suma Sacerdotisa del Santuario de la Adoración] y empezó a ser conocida como la "La que habla con los dioses" por ser la primera en tener contacto y saber los nombres de las deidades colosas; por eso mismo fue la encargada de organizar la veneración a los nuevos dioses de las hadas.

Los dieciséis dioses de la piedra que ahora adoran las hadas son: Valus el Minotaurus Colossus (coloso minotauro), Quedratus Taurua Magnus (gran toro), Gaius Terrestris Veritas (verdad de la tierra), Phaedra Equus Bellator Apex (caballo guerrero de élite), Avion Avis Praeda (ave de presa), Barba Belua maximus (bestia máxima), Hydrus Draco Marinus (dragón marino), Kuromori Parietinae Umbra (sombra de la pared), Basaran Nimbus Recanto (eco de la tormenta),Dirge Harena Tigris (tigre de arena), Celosia Ignis Excubitor (guardián del fuego), Pelegia Pergamanus Pistrix (gran monstruo de mar), Phalanx Aeris Velivolus (navegante del aire), Cenobia Clades Candor (lujurioso de la destrucción), Argus Praesidium Vigilo (centinela vigilante) y Malus Grandis Supernus (grande superior).

Con el incluso de esta nueva fe, la sociedad de las hadas tuvo muchos cambios como la inclusión de los golems en su vida cotidiana y a paso de ser una sociedad más centrada en la religión osea se volvió un sistema teocrático, lo que convierte a Anjana en la cabeza de la pirámide social y junto a ella los {Sacerdotes] que son tanto entre hadas y golems; hay un total de siete y si la agregamos a la suma sacerdotisa habrían ocho. Ellos son: Colencura, La Piedra Vieja de los Bosques, Sidrana, Piedra filosa, Calipso, La Hada guerrera de los Vientos, Elga, La Hada Sacra de Los Árboles, Salmadra, La Oscura, Sirvirla, La sabía Anciana y Nayar, La Siniestra.

Debajo de ellos se encuentran los Clanes de las Hadas, que incluye a las Ancianas, las Grandes Familias, a la casta guerrera y Escribanas; y como base de la pirámide social se encuentra las hadas civiles ( artesanas, trabajadoras, ect) y los golems, los cuales mucho siguen con sus vidas como antes, solo que ahora conviviendo con las hadas.

La permanencia de las hadas en las "Tierras Prohibidas" provoco cambios en todo ellas tantos planeados como involuntarios, como la construcción de nuevas estructuras mezclando la arquitectura de las hadas con las de las ruinas del valle o como la diversificación de la flora y fauna de todo el terreno, esto último se debe a que las hadas naturalmente emanan energía que fomenta el desarrollo de la vegetación y con ella los animales también, esto fue tanto que aparecieron fauna nativa de Vanaheim como {Ninfas Salvajes]. Pero esos cambios involuntarios no molestaron para nada, así que solo la aceptaron y siguieron con sus vidas pacificas, muchas generaciones de hadas pasaron todas viviendo en paz y sin ninguna comunicación con el mundo exterior. En realidad la frase "Afuera del Valle" es un sinónimo de algo malo o siempre con una connotación negativa de algún tipo, para hadas lo de afuera siempre sera "malo" solo lo que esta dentro del valle es "bueno" y esa visión es compartida desde los más viejas hasta las más jóvenes pero sin saberlo todo su pequeño mundo recibiría un sorpresivo como drástico nueva situación, que provocara un nuevo periodo de grandes cambios para todos los habitantes de las [Tierras Prohibidas].

Punto de vista de Anjana

Me encontraba en la sala principal del [Santuario de la Adoración} en donde se encuentra el {Altar de Piedra] junto con el pasillo de los ídolos, los cuales son una representación de los mismo [Dioses de la Piedra} y también conectado con ellos, lo que significa que mientras nuestros señores vivan estas estatuas se mantendrán intacta y eternas.

Yo me encontraba iniciando el día dando las primeras oraciones en el altar, para agradecer por las felicidades que hemos tenido y pedir que siga así para toda la comunidad, después de terminar con las últimas oraciones me empece a prepararme para dirigirme a la parte superior del templo, a la zona habitada de nuestra sacra capital, para dirigir la primera oración de la ciudad. Como suma sacerdotisa es uno de mis deberes, ser la que dirija y recite los cantos sagrado para la prosperidad de nuestra gente y venerar a nuestros dioses, aunque también al no solo ser la máxima autoridad religiosa si no también política, eso hace que sea aun más importante mi acto a los ojos de la población pues si yo cometiera algún error podría traer muchas malinterpretaciones que podría llevar al caos social.

Es por eso que en pública debo ser perfecta para todas las expectativas y valores que mi gente me atribuyen, por ser la que primera se comunico con nuestros dioses protectores, francamente es una tarea agotadora, creo que ni me respetable madre o antepasadas tuvo en su persona tantas responsabilidades para garantizar el orden y la convivencia de nuestro pueblo. Sinceramente prefería los tiempo en que no estaba atada por tantos deberes, digo no tantos pues al ser la hija de uno de los miembros más importante de nuestro antiguo orden social conllevaba mucho preparamiento para que yo pudiera asumir en algún momento la posición de mi madre, pero ahora estaba saturara de responsabilidades (suspiro)- Como desearía volver a los tiempo en que podía tener tiempo libre y jugar con Phalanx-sama- Pensé mientras soltaba otro suspiro para luego sacudir mi cabeza para sacarme esos pensamiento- Mi pueblo esta entrando a una Era de esplendor, no puedo negar su felicidad solo por mis deseos egoístas- Me dije a mi misma, mientra terminaba de ponerme mi últimas prendas ceremoniales y inicie mi ascenso a la parte poblada de nuestra capital.

La palacio-templo desde nuestra llegada a crecido espectacularmente llegando a convertirse en una gran ciudad vertical, con muchas sub torres urbanas emergiendo de la estructura principal. Una gran ciudad como muestra de nuestro nuevo esplendor pero aunque esta ciudad tiene por lo meno de tres a cuatro millones de hadas viviendo de ellas nuestra población total no pude vivir en ellas. Por eso yo junto a los demás sacerdotes, iniciamos un proyecto de construcción de nuevos asentamientos inspiradas por las viejas ruinas y restauración de la mayoría de las ruinas para volverlas habitables pero sin tocar a las ruinas donde habitaban nuestros señores.

Los nuevos asentamientos, en su mayoría, se construyeron cerca o bordeando a alguno de los dieciséis santuarios de nuestros dioses y rápidamente se convirtieron en pequeñas ciudades, cada ciudad también tienen tendencia a adorar más al [Dios de las Piedras] que tenga más cerca de su ubicación. Yo en mi opinión personal prefiero a la ciudad que responde al nombre de [Aeuris], pues se encuentra en la entrada del desierto donde reside Phalanx, la diosa de la unión, la que une el cielo con la tierra, lo terrenal con lo divino, la que pude viajar entre el mundo celestial y el inframundo, a la cual tengo la osadía de decir que "soy su amiga".

Pero me estoy yendo por las ramas, volviendo a donde estaba me encontraba en el [Santuario Interior] del [Jardín Prohibido] donde me esperaban mis compañeros sacerdotes, posiblemente los único a los cuales no es necesaria que actué como si fuera perfecta y poder soltarme un poco, pero este no era momento para eso. Este era una de nuestro encuentros oficiales para inicia la [Oración del Amanecer], una de las tres oraciones del día y la única que es obligatoria que sea en presencia de todes los sacerdotes/as- (suspiro) Quién fue la genia, que pensó que orar coordinadamente tres veces al día era buena idea- Pensé cansada por lo rutinario de mi vida para luego darme cuenta de algo- Cierto, fue mi idea- Pensé amargamente para luego suspirar nuevamente y así es como me dirigí a mi encuentro con ellos para iniciar a saludarnos entre nosotros, era evidente que como ellas estaban aburridos de este ciclo rutinaria que todos los día hacemos pero por el bien de nuestra comunidad es un pequeño precio que tenemos que dar. Pero eso no quita, que realmente deseara que algo pasara para romper la rutina- Por favor, que la rutina me esta matando de aburrimiento- Suplique mentalmente, por tener algo que me sacara del aburrimiento de la rutina.

Cuando terminamos de saludarnos nos dirigimos a la parte exterior la estructura que rodeaba el [Jardín Prohibido] donde se encontraba una gran área libre que en este momento era ocupada por una gran multitud de hadas, las cuales nos esperaban con ansias para poder ver de cerca a sus gobernantes, ya que este lugar es donde gobernante (nosotros) y gobernados (la multitud) se pueden ver, y ellos puedan sentirse cercanos a nosotros. Cuando nos dimos a ver, la multitud que hasta ese momento estuvo muy bulliciosa instantáneamente se silencio, lo que me dio una sensación de incomodidad al saber que nunca podría ser normal. Ya que sabía que por solo mi presencia mi gente me trataría diferente a los demás y eso también incluye a los clanes como a mi propia familia y madre, la cual me trata como si fuera su superior no como su hija.

Eso hizo que mi vida fuera mi solitaria, ya que solo con mis compañeros sacerdotes y mi señora podía actual libremente pero esas ocasiones era escasas, ya que mis compañeros estaban tan ocupadas con su deberes como yo y que por mis obligaciones mi tiempo para encontrarme con mi señora era pocos o nulos, dependiendo la época en que nos encontremos. Pero eso no quita que en esos escasos momento fueran sumamente especiales y de gran felicidad para mi, saber que esos momentos son posible me da fuerza para no ahogarme en la rutina y el aburrimiento que mi posición de exigía. Pero dejando a un lado eso, ya estaba apunto de iniciar la ceremonia de apertura para la oración del amanecer pero no pude ni decir una sola palabra cuando de repente inicio un gran temblor, que me hizo caer al suelo, la multitud congregada empezó a gritar pero tan rápido que apareció, el templo para enseguida como los gritos de la multitud pero era evidente de que se encontraba asustada, ya que nunca en todo el tiempo en que estuvimos viviendo en el valle esto había pasado.

Pero antes de que pudiera darle un sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo, el cielo se puso negro y empezó a aparecer la silueta de algo que le parecía familiar pero no lo podía identificar pero rápidamente lo hice pero desee que no lo hubiera hecho.

En el cielo de la [Tierra Prohibida] de repente se oscureció y de ella empezó a aparecer unas imágenes en movimiento acompañada por un tema que nadie de los habitantes del valle podía identificar o darle nombre pero poco le importo eso, ya que lo que las imágenes en movimiento les mostró fue algo que los shockeo, les provoco un gran dolor y angustia para luego convertirse en enfuria para todos ellos, ya sean hadas o golems.

Eso fue así, ya que lo que sus ojos vieron fue como uno a uno de sus señores caían sin vida a manos de lo reconocieron como un humano, los esclavos de los asgardianos, y para su horror notaron, los que no estaban en estado de shock, que portaba el arma sagrada que se suponía que estaba resguardada en el interior del Jardín Prohibido pero para todxs era inconfundible tan arma, la [Espada de Dormin], una antigua reliquia que había estado en este valle desde sus inicios. Todes los sacerdote sintieron que su mundo se venía abajo cuando vieron que no solo estaban asesinando a sus dioses, si no también que alguien había robado la arma sagrada sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y que con ella se estuviera cometiendo tal asqueroso acto.

Toda la población se encontraba paralizada en shock por lo estaba viendo pero para Anjana la peor parte estaba por llegar, porque delante de ella vio la imagen que hizo que ya no pudiera contener sus lágrimas y que su estado de shock pasara a un gran angustia, pues delante de ella pudo contemplar con total horror como su señora, Phalanx, caía de los cielos y se derrumbaba en las arenas de su santuario. En su cabeza ya nada más importo, el mundo se volvió irrelevante y solo podía repetir una y otra vez como su amada señora era asesinada por un asqueroso sirviente de los asgardianos, y de el profundo dolor nació un nuevo sentimiento toxico, odio. Un océano de odio se apodero de ella pero algo en su cabeza y en la muchos otros surgió una pregunta ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo había pasado esto?!; esa pregunta que todos se hicieron y que nadie sabía responder, solo avivaba el fuego de su odio.

Cuando finalmente Malus cayo, los cielo volvieron a la normalidad y dejando a toda una civilización en duelo pero para una determinada hada, el dolor y odio la movilizaron para que se dirigiera, junto a sus compañeros, a la sala de los ídolos que para su total desesperación, ahora estaba cubierto por los restos de las que ante fueron las grandes estatuas que representaban la vida de sus dioses. Estaba tan angustiada por toda la situación que casi paso por alto que todavía quedaba uno de los ídolos, cuando sus ojos pusieron sus ojos en ella, solo un mar de lágrimas de alivio y felicidad pudo soltar, pues ante sus ojos la imponente estatua de la diosa Phalanx seguía de pie e intacta. Eso para los presente les dio un alivio que rápidamente se convirtió en determinación para proteger a la última de sus dioses de ese asesino de los asgardianos.

Mientras en todas la demás ciudades del valle, su habitantes fueron rápidamente a los santuarios de todos los dioses, que para su sufrimiento, comprobaran que sus dioses realmente había sido asesinados, los restos sin vida de ellos era imposible negar pero en uno de esos determinados santuario más exactamente en el décimo tercer santuario, el santuario de Phalanx, apareció un portal de donde emergieron todas y todos los sacerdote, siendo escoltados por una gran guardia de guerreras hadas y golems de combate. Su aparición sorprendió a la población civil como a los propios sacerdotes pero no hubo tiempo de preguntas, su misión para ellos era clara, encontrar y proteger a lady Phalanx y aniquilar al perpetrado del asesinato de quince sus dioses junta al intento de asesinato de la última.

Punto de vista de Sidrana

Soy Sidrana mi especie es conocida como [Golem] y mi clase es de [Semi-Elemental], según las hadas tengo la apariencia de una armadurade piedra para el sexo femenino aunque no le doy importancia, ya que para mi es más estético sin valor alguno. Mi apariencia es semejante a una estatua de los primeros [Roca Blanda] aunque no es mi forma original me gusto la forma en que fue esculpida y me mimetice con ella para asemejarme a ella también por mi clase tengo la capacidad de flotar.

Mi vida a sido muy larga, en todo ese tiempo e vivido en las tierras de los dieciséis grandes, desde que eran tierras vírgenes hasta la llegada de los primeros [Roca Blanda]. Seres extraño, ya que eran pequeños, hechos de un mineral blando y débil pero con la extraordinaria facultad de curarse a si mismo sin ningún mineral especial o entrar en un estada de inactividad por largos periodos de tiempo. Sin embargo su existencia era muy corta, su [Mineral Madre] no era como el nuestro, eterno mientras tuviéramos suficiente energía, su base mineral de sus cuerpo se degradaba con rapidez y con ella su existencia pero tiene una ventaja, mineral madre tenía una gran capacidad de replicarse a si misma, por eso no importaba cuantos de ellos perecieran siempre habrían más para tomar su lugar.

También tenían muchas debilidades su regeneración era muy limitada pues no podían recuperarse si el daño era de un tamaño mediano a grande, no podían sobrevivir en altas temperaturas o bajas; necesitaban que viento siempre entrara en su cuerpo para poder tener energía, si dejaba de ingresar viento entonce su núcleo dejaba de tener poder y se apagaba también necesitaban ingresar constantemente otros minerales (comida) a su cuerpo aunque nunca entendí para que y luego expulsaba otro minerales (... es necesaria la aclaración) , lo cual me parece irracional pues desperdiciaban esos elementos pero tiene que ser cosa de rocas blanda pero si sabía que sin eso dejaban de moverse; y aveces algunos de ellos de repente dejaban de funcional sin ninguna explicación (enfermedades).

Pero lo que tenían de desventaja lo cubrían con una gran curiosidad e ingenio lo que les dotaba de una gran facultad pues a diferencia de nosotros que somos parte de lo que ya existía ellos podían cambiarlas y modificarlas a su gusto, era una don muy hermosa pero también muy peligrosa, pues lo que les trajo grandeza fue la semilla de su destrucción. Con esa característica crearon grandes montanas esculpidas (edificios) y ríos de piedras (caminos) pero su gran deseo de cambiar todo, los llevo a entrar en conflicto con los grandes.

Los [Dieciséis Grandes] son los creadores de nuestra especie, la energía que sus cuerpos emanaban baño todo la tierra cerca de ellos y de ella empezamos a surgir, primero como seres simples pero con el tiempo pudimos adquirir algo de inteligencia hasta que por fin conseguimos conciencia y razón. Como ellos, somos eternos y tranquilos solo siendo observadores de los sucesos que pasaba a nuestro alrededor pero ese rol pasivo cambio cuando los Rocas Blandas intentaron controlar a los Grandes, lo que rompió nuestra relación pacifica que tuvimos alguna vez con ellos.

Participe de ese choque en el cual los primeras Rocas Blandas, los cuales tenían grandes armas y otras cosas que no entendía pero al final no fue suficiente para triunfar. Nuestra victoria fue total, nunca más desde ese momento encontré a un roca blanda en nuestras tierras y lo única evidencia de alguna vez existieron, son su grandes montañas esculpidas entre otras esculturas. Cuando ese suceso paso volvimos a nuestro estado pasivo, volviendo ha ser solamente meros observadores de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor y así fue por muchas Eras pero eso cambio cuando otro grupo de Rocas Blandas llegaron. No era nuevo que algunos grupos de Rocas Blandas pasaran pero nunca se quedaron mucho tiempo, las frases de "Tierras Malditas", "Tierras Prohibidas" y "Tierras de las Rocas Vivientes" siempre eran repetidas por todos ellos, por eso este nuevo grupo al principio no le dimos mucha importancia pero rápidamente nos dimos cuenta de que no estaban de paso, se estaban instalando como los primeros rocas blandas.

Este grupo empece a llamarlos como [Los Blandos] solamente, para diferenciarlos de los primeros grupos pues era evidente que eran una clase totalmente nueva de Roca Blandas, eran más pequeños, podían moverse en los vientos, podían controlar su poder para realizar actos extraordinarios y otras cosas que los anteriores grupo nunca tuvieron, es por eso que decidí darle un nombre que los distinguiera de ellos. Nuestra relación fue tensa desde el principio, nosotros no confiábamos en estos pariente de los primeros rocas blandas y ellos tenían la costumbre de evitarnos aunque con ciertas muestras de hostilidades cada cierto tiempo.

Así fue el inicio de nuestra relación, yo quería expulsarlos de nuestras tierras pero los grandes no lo habían ordenado todavía y si ellos no lo exige nuestra especie no lo hará por su cuenta propia. Pero al final no fue necesario hacer nada contra ellos, pues los blandos o como ellas se hacen llamar "hadas" empezamos a mejorar primero cuando de ellas, una blanda identificada como Anjana se comunico con uno de los grandes y luego cuando defendimos en conjunto nuestra tierra de otro grupo de rocas blandas, que apestaban a destrucción.

Así fue que nuestros lazos con los blandos iniciaron y se reforzaron, ellos nos empezaron a respetar y nosotros también con eso nuestra convivencia se hizo factible, también empezaron a respetar mucho a los grandes a los cual fue muy complaciente para mi y mi gente. Y por alguna razón yo y un hermano fuimos escogido para ser parte de un grupo que tenía el deber de mantener la paz, llamados "sacerdotes" liderada por la blanda/hada Anjana.

En todo ese tiempo e visto como los blandos empezaron a multiplicarse con rapidez aunque no tanto como los Rocas Blandas y junto a que mineral madre era más resistente al embate del tiempo junto a que empezaron a construir nuevas montañas esculpidas, las cuales por alguna razón eran muy similares a las de los [Roca Blanda]. Pero fuera de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad aunque con algunas alteraciones gracias a las blandas/hadas pero nada que nos pudiéramos aclimatar, y con eso incorporado todo volvió a ser predecible y lento como me gusta, aunque una cierta hada no opinaría lo mismo.

Pero eso cambiar cuando en una de esas ceremonias que las blandas/hadas realizaban todo se estremeció y ante mis antiguos orificios para construir la realidad o ojos para las hadas, observe con total importancia como uno por uno los grande caían. Reconocí que era un [Roca Blanda] en autor de tal acto maligno sin perdón y reconocí el medio para perpetrar este indescriptible acto. La Espada de Dormin, un arma creada por los rocas blanda cuando todavía vivían en nuestras tierras, hecha para ser portada por el líder de ellos y del cual le da su nombre, esta arma fue hecha específicamente para destruir a nuestra a nuestra clase y era obvio que este roca blanda lo sabía.

Al ver esos suceso algo nuevo en mi núcleo nació, era como fuego extremadamente violente que le daba el impulso de destruir, pero no destruir toda sino a ese especifico roca blanda. Pero ante de eso note que Anjana, había vuelvo a la parte inferior de la gran montaña esculpida más concretamente a una sala, que identifique como el lugar donde yacen, las [piedras espíritus]. Esta piedras representa a cada uno de los grandes y hace mucho tiempo estuvieron repartido en todo el valle, hasta que los rocas blanda los juntaron a una de sus montañas esculpidas, hasta el día de hoy nunca supe la razón y realmente ya no importa. Lo que ahora importa es que casi todas están destruidas, clara señal de la muerte de los grande pero un sentimiento de esperanza se me formo en mi núcleo cuando vi que aun quedaba una en pie y no fui la única, ya que todo los demás sacerdotes también lo notaron.

Escuche los gritos de Calipso llamando a su blandas/hadas guerreras que pronto llegaron y al instante, Sirvirla, abrió un de sus vórtices que le lleva de un lugar a otro al instante, no necesite preguntar a así donde estaba destinada, rápidamente yo junto a los demás ingresamos en el para llegar a nuestro destino, el santuario de Phalanx.

Cuando llegamos, pude ver primero que todos que había muchos hermanos y blandos en el lugar y todos mirando al mismo lugar, yo también me quede viéndolo, congelada por la contemplando con una creciente desesperación que nunca antes había experimentado. Pues delante de mi se encontraba el gigantesco cuerpo inmóvil y parcialmente cubierta de arena de la grande Phalanx.

Todos nos quedamos quieto en shock, hasta que Anjana empezó a moverse con gran velocidad hacía la grande caída, cuando llego a su cabeza se detuvo para luego arrodillarse cerca de ella para luego poniendo su mana en ella y de sus ojos gotas de agua empezó a derramarse, en realidad de todas las hadas presente. Tenía una vaga idea de los significaba y compartía esa horrible emoción pero ante de que pudiéramos ahogarnos en ellas, Nayar señalo la parte un lugar de la grande Phalanx y todos pusimos nuestra mirada en ella. Cuando lo hicimos pudimos ver que en la espalda de la grande, casi al final de ella se encontraba incrustada la Espada de Dormin.

Me di cuenta inmediatamente la razón por la cual su piedra espíritu no se había roto, eso se debía que todavía la espada no había sido quitada osea todavía no había matado a la grande pero a pesar de que no la asesino la grande se quedo en un estado vegetativo. Eso fue lo que le dije a los demás sacerdotes y también con la aclaración de no sabía como salvar a la grande.

Eso nos dio unos momentos de desesperación a todos, hasta que a Elga una hada especializada en las artes de la curación se le ocurrió que mientra ellas lanzara un hechizo de curación de alto nivel en la grande, nosotros extrajéramos la espada de Dormin. Lo cual lo hicimos, esperando lo mejor, y fue un gran alivio y alegría cuando los ojos de Phalanx cobraron su luz aunque un poco apagada pero eso no importo ya que la última grande estaba a salvo ahora.


End file.
